


In the Cloakroom

by lastcrazyhorn



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Coming In Pants, Episode tag: s11e02 Blood Wedding, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: There is an ongoing conversation between them.
Relationships: Tom Barnaby/Gavin Troy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Midsomer_Melee





	In the Cloakroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowstfucallicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowstfucallicles/gifts).



> (This occurs during the reception at Cully's wedding)

Tom follows Troy into the cloakroom after a pointed look in his direction.

It’s dark inside, but Tom doesn’t bother finding the light. The room smells a bit musty, and it’s noticeably cooler inside. 

Troy makes a sound, and he zeroes in, squeezing past a coatrack to get to him.

He’s not expecting Troy to push him into a nearby wall, but it’s not an unwelcome surprise.

For a moment, they merely embrace. He can feel the other man’s nose pressed up close to his ear, hot moist breath making him shiver as he holds him close.

“I missed you,” Troy— _Gavin_ says, the playfulness from earlier now missing.

His hands slide down Gavin’s back, down to the swell of his buttocks, where they stop, and he allows himself a moment just to _feel_. 

Gavin shifts himself to the side slightly, and slowly rubs his groin up against Tom’s hip.

“I want . . . ” Gavin moans in his ear.

“I know,” He responds, mouthing at his chin, licking over the beginnings of stubble.

Gavin drops his mouth to Tom’s neck, lips gently nibbling on the loose skin there.

He responds by squeezing Gavin’s backside, one hand rubbing up and down his back, as the other slides up to feel his burgeoning biceps.

“You’ve been working out,” Tom murmurs into warm flesh.

He can feel the heat of Gavin’s blush, and an increased feeling of pressure against his hip. The other man’s hips are starting to roll against him, and he’s fairly certain he can feel the weight of his cock on his thigh.

Tom’s own cock is beginning to swell within his pants, the space within becoming tight as his boy grinds against him.

“Tom,” His name on Gavin’s lips is pure porn, and he shivers in response. “I want . . . “

“I know, sweet boy,” He responds regretfully.

One of his hands reaches up to feel Gavin’s hair and he pets him carefully, memorizing the feel.

Gavin’s lips travel to his mouth, and they kiss slowly, taking time they don’t have to reacquaint themselves.

The wet sounds of their mouths together makes his cock harden more, and Gavin’s hand pushes down between their chests to stroke him through his trousers.

“I want to suck you,” Gavin says between kisses.

“I want you to as well,” Tom groans out, hips stuttering forward into Gavin’s large hand.

“But we can’t,” Gavin says mournfully, shaking his head and making the kiss messier.

Gavin’s really beginning to rut up against him, as his thumb strokes across the tip of Tom’s cock, and then down to the base and back.

He shudders and buries his face in Gavin’s chest, taking comfort in the feel of his heartbeat against his cheek.

Just the feel of Gavin’s cock against him is turning him on.

So much.

He drags a deep breath inward through his nose, and sucks gently on Gavin’s neck, licking over the strongly corded muscles there.

“You can mark me if you want, _Tom_ ,” Gavin murmurs in a low tone.

Tom’s cock responds with an intense pulse of precome in his pants, and he muffles his moan in Gavin’s shoulder, fingers clenching on his arse and neck.

Gavin’s hips stutter against him and his fingers wrap around the tip of his cock and squeeze in a meaningful way.

Tom clenches his eyes and noses Gavin’s neck, and thinks about what it would be like to have the leisure of time to mark every inch of his boy with reminders of his presence.

Another pulse of precome in his pants has Gavin laughing softly against his cheek.

“Felt that, sir.” 

Hearing him call him sir after so many years away makes the warmth spread further in his pelvis and up into his chest.

Gavin’s hips are one streak of heat against him, though he can feel the rhythm starting to go.

“Want you all the time now. Want you to call for your boy, and mark me and own me,” Gavin babbles into Tom’s ear.

His hips jerk once, twice _hard_ into him, and heat blossoms between them.

Pleasure extends into every tastebud in his mouth and he bites down on the spot just above Gavin’s collarbone, feeling his boy wince under his teeth, but not cry out.

He’s coming into his pants, into the feel of Gavin’s hand around him, albeit outside his clothes.

His breath jerks in his lungs and his jaw releases and his head falls back against the wall with a solid thunk.

It’ll hurt later, and when he remembers why, his cheeks will flush in memory.

“God,” He grunts, feeling warm wetness spreading across the inside of his pants with something just barely on the side of shame.

He hasn’t come in his pants in over 20 years. Maybe more.

“Do you see what you do to me?” He growls, his hand wrapped gently around the back of Gavin’s neck.

“I wish we could be together for always,” Gavin whispers.

His words make Tom’s heart ache something fierce.

“When I retire,” Tom licks his lips nervously. “When I retire, I’m going to tell Joyce.”

Gavin stares back at him with shock in every corner of his face.

“And if she has a problem with it, with you or with us, then I’ll offer to leave,” He whispers. “If you’d have me, that is?”

Gavin’s responds with his lips, his tongue in Tom’s mouth, and his entire body trembles against him.

“If I would take you!? What sort of question is that?” Gavin whispers, his voice nearly squeaking in indignation.

“So, yes?”

“YES. Damn it. Yes.”


End file.
